1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stretch tape which is used for the purpose of facial facelifting by sticking it to a human face, and especially relates to a stretch tape which is suitable for facelifting of eyelids or a nose, to a stretch tape which pulls, stretches, and fixes wrinkles of a skin surface for the purpose of beautification or facelifting of skins around eyes, skins upside of eyelids and cheek skins and the like, and to a method of beautification and facelifting using the stretch tape thereby.
2. Description of Related Art
Since skins of inner and outer corners of eyes of a Japanese tend to sag over eyes, incising operations for inner or outer corners of eyes have been performed conventionally in order to make the eyes look brighter and slitter. However, since efforts, risks and expense are required for the purpose, incising operations for inner or outer corners of eyes have not so frequently performed.
Although cosmetic surgery can also be performed in order to make a nose high, it also has drawbacks of efforts, risks and expense. Tapes for extending nares are disclosed by JP,2002-518306,A, JP,2002-239017,A, and JP,2002-125992,A, and a corrective appliance for a bridge of a nose is disclosed by JP,2002-345870,A. Also, a tape for forming double-fold eyelids is disclosed in JP,10-304935,A, a pasting corrective appliance for correcting face wrinkles is disclosed in JP,9-143026,A, and a corrective appliance for wrinkles and flabbiness is disclosed by JP,2002-345870,A.
However, these tapes cannot open up inner corners of eyes, and their effect of forming a straight and sharp nose is not enough.
Therefore, the purpose of the present invention is to open up inner corners of eyes or forming a nose straight and sharp by sticking a tape to a predetermined position of a face repeatedly (mainly during sleep) for a prescribed period (between three months and one year), without performing a surgery operation and the like.
Muscles and skins of a human face will become flabby and sag downward with age. Since this causes the face to look older, a facelift operation which pulls up skins and muscles of the face as cosmetic surgery is popular as an operation of rejuvenation.
Adhesive tapes for removing wrinkles and flabbiness of skins are publicly known by JP,2002-45232,A, JP,Y,3090209, JP,10-234469,A, and others. However, the adhesive tape disclosed in JP,2002-45232,A has the same shape as the shape of a Band-Aid, and is described to be stuck only at a side of a neck. JP,3090209,U and JP,10-234469,A also describe sticking positions of the adhesive tape only as on a face, without specifying specific positions, and the tape has no distinctive shape. Although wrinkle stretching tapes are disclosed in JP,10-194962,A, JP,10-23924,A, and JP,2001-335430,A, each of these tapes must be stuck on wrinkles, so that, they have a fault that wrinkles tend to return to an original status after sticking in due course of time.
A tape for pulling hairs at sides of a face is disclosed in JP,2002-229014,A, and a strap for pulling a side of a face are disclosed in JP,9-168424,A, JP,3043517,U, and others. However, all of them have also a fault that wearing them is troublesome or intrusive.
Generally, following items can be mentioned as causes and preventive methods for growing of wrinkles.
1. Three Causes of Growing Wrinkles
    (1) “Ultraviolet-rays” . . . wrinkles are grown according to optical aging caused by ultraviolet-rays, here, optical aging means skin-aging caused by exposure to ultraviolet rays for years. Both fine wrinkles and deep wrinkles can be grown by ultraviolet rays.    (2) “Dryness” . . . wrinkles are grown by dryness around eyes and at the corners of a mouth. Fine wrinkles are grown by dryness. When leaving fine wrinkles untreated, however, fine wrinkles grown by dryness gradually become deeper.    (3) “Flabbiness” . . . wrinkles are grown on a whole forehead and on skins around eyebrows. Smile-wrinkles at the outer corners of eyes are also this type of wrinkles.2. Methods of Preventing Wrinkles Around Eyes
Since skins around eyes are thinner than those of other portions of a face with almost no sebum secretion, these portions easily become dry and wrinkles are grown there easily.    (1) “Moisturizing” . . . It is effective to use a moisturizer which does not include irritating materials and which can fully supply moisture and nutrition to the skins.    (2) “Massaging” . . . It is effective to massage the skins gently using an eye cream and the like, or to press skins around eyelids lightly with fingers.
Even when preventive methods as mentioned above are performed, it is impossible to prevent flabbiness caused by aging.
3. Conventional Methods of Removing Wrinkles
Although it may be possible to diminish appearance of fine wrinkles by increasing tautness of skins by using cosmetics or by massaging, deep wrinkles cannot be removed by cosmetics. Real cosmetic surgery may be required for removing wrinkles.    (1) “Facelift operation” . . . An operation of pulling up the skin of a forehead after incision is effective for sags grown by aging on a face skin above eyes, blepharophimosis, sags of eyebrows, smile-wrinkles, transverse wrinkles, glabellar wrinkles, and the like.    (2) “Collagen infusion” . . . Collagen is infused under the skin where wrinkles are grown so that appearance of wrinkles is diminished by increasing tautness of the skin.    (3) “Peeling” . . . New and soft horny cells are grown after exfoliating so that a beautiful skin is born again. However, deep wrinkles cannot be removed by these methods.
Methods mentioned above require expense and time, while having defects such as fears and annoyance of surgery.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a stretch tape which is stuck around wrinkles to stretch the wrinkles from around so that the wrinkles are fixed in stretched status, and to provide a beautification method using the stretch tape thereof.